


Dating Advice from the Peanut Gallery

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Karasuno 2nd Years Fanweek 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, for confessions and "trouble they cause", mentioned Ennofuta, of 2ndyearscrowsweek20, roasting Futakuchi is a past time, this is for day 4 and day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Kinoshita is confessed to and the other four second years have a loud mouth about it.
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Karasuno 2nd Years Fanweek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849312
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Dating Advice from the Peanut Gallery

The bus is on the road from Tokyo’s last training camp of the year, with at least half the club getting settled to nap on the ride back, when Kinoshita finally admits what happened mere minutes before boarding.

“He asked to see me and he—” Kinoshita fiddles with the phone charm on his phone, a little crow one of the alumni sent to everyone, including the managers, after their last tournament. “He wanted to see if I’d be interested in seeing him. Handed me a slip of paper with his number on it.”

“You got his number?” Narita asks, head tilted towards the window, Tokyo’s landscape passing them by from the corner of his eye. “Nekoma’s captain really went up to you?”

“Why is it hard to believe?” Kinoshita defends, though the glare is lessened by his blushing cheeks.

“I’m only surprised that you didn’t faint on sight when he handed you his number,” Narita chuckles.

“Hey!”

“HOLD UP!” From the sight in front of them, a nearly asleep Noya shoots straight up (the only thing he can do straight). He peers around as he shakes a dozed off Tanaka. “You’re saying you got asked out?”

“Wha?” Tanaka rubs his eyes. “Who did what?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou asked out our little Hisashi!” Noya hoots.

Ennoshita peeks an eye out from across the small aisle, having snagged one of the single chairs for prime leg room. “Nekoma’s captain?”

“Ah jeez.” Kinoshita slides further down his chair, trying to hide his face within his jacket collar. “You’re making such a fuss over this!”

“First one of us to actually get asked out properly.” Narita glances towards Ennoshita, who’s own cheeks flush like Kinoshita’s. “Didn’t that second Dateko captain throw a teddy bear at you?”

“Yeah! With a note tied to its foot, asking you out,” Noya quips, smirking.

Ennoshita zips up his jacket, turning back towards the window. “Kenji was shy. Even if he’s an ass, he can still be shy.”

“It was so funny,” Tanaka laughs. “He just yelled ‘TAKE THIS’ and ran off like dogs were after him!”

“Yeah! Ran away like it was his job,” Noya snickers. “Didn’t he trip at the gate?”

“Oh, shut up! Like you’d be any smoother,” Ennoshita retorts. “Only I can make fun of Kenji. I do it very often.”

“I’m sure you do,” Narita says. “At least Kuroo wasn’t that shy, or nervous. I bet you were nervous enough for both of you.”

“Kazu!” Kinoshita whines. “You’re so mean.”

“Only truthful,” Narita corrects. “You did say yes to Kuroo-san, right?”

“Of course, I did!” Kinoshita fiddles with crow charm again. “But I didn’t have enough time to give him my number! Shit.”

“That’s why you text him saying that it’s you,” Ennoshita replies.

“You’re too smart for your own good,” Kinoshita mutters, clearly embarrassed he didn’t think of that earlier.

Narita bumps his shoulder. “Relax. You did the hard part. Actually Kuroo-san did. You said yes and now you don’t have to worry,” he assures. Kinoshita seems to relax until—

“’Course he has to worry! He has to go on a date!” Noya reminds, resting his arms on top of his seat as he peers down at them.

He didn’t think of that. When Kuroo asked him if he wanted to go out and handed his number to text him, Kinoshita didn’t think about how he’d actually go on a date.

Ennoshita is unimpressed. “You’re making it sound like a chore.”

“He has to be suave and all cute like the Hisashi we know and love is!” Noya reaches over to ruffle his hair, causing him to whine.

“I love Hisashi, but he’s not exactly suave,” Narita says.

Kinoshita’s eye twitches. These are his closest friends, everybody. “None of you are doing a great job here.”

“Come on, bro! Put yourself out there, I know you can.” Tanaka flashes a grin, turning towards him and Narita as he joins Noya in resting his arms on the top of his own chair. “If you won’t for vice captain, then at least this!”

“Why do you keep ragging on me for that?! At least include Kazu too!”

“No,” Narita simply says.

“You heard the man.”

“Hey! You’re all ganging up on me,” Kinoshita complains.

“Don’t listen to anything Tanaka and Noya say,” Ennoshita responds, looking at them in exasperation. “Neither of them have dated.”

“You only got a boyfriend two months ago!”

“Two more months than you have,” Ennoshita points out.

Noya sticks his tongue out. “Chikara is trying to hurt our courage.”

“That’s not what being honest does.”

“Maybe he’s afraid we’ll woo his Futakuchi away!” Tanaka whisper-shouts to Noya.

“Yes,” Ennoshita deadpans. “My greatest fear. For sure.”

Narita snickers as he reaches into his bag, getting out his book. “Hisashi, you don’t have anything to worry. Put Kuroo-san’s number in your phone. Text him saying hi and that it’s you. Plan a date and Skype and all of that stuff. It’s going to be fine. Odds are, he may not be able to come to Miyagi right away and you to Tokyo. Not like you’re going to a five-star restaurant or proposing when you do have your date.”

“I suppose so,” Kinoshita begrudgingly agrees.

“Why not try Skype movie dates?” Ennoshita suggests. “That’s more casual too. But first you better put in that number before you lose it. Poor Kuroo-san is probably anxious.”

Guilt pangs his heart. He didn’t think of that, he needs to hurry and text him so he can give him the number. Maybe they can chat the rest of the ride home, get to know each other better.

Takeda chides Noya and Tanaka, making them grumble and turning back around in their seats. That doesn’t stop them from pestering still. “How did you two get to talking?” Noya asked, peeking through his and Tanaka’s seats.

“It was the first morning of camp,” Kinoshita says after sending a message to Kuroo’s number. Now all to do is wait. “Hinata saw Kenma alone at a table and was nervous about going over to him. Don’t know why, maybe it was because when someone else came near Kenma growled. I guess he’s not a morning person. So being the great senpai I am—” he ignores Ennoshita’s arched eyebrow at that. “I went with Hinata! When he sat down, Kenma looked rather happy. As much as he could be so early in the morning I suppose. A few minutes later, Kuroo-san joins us. He’s a really funny guy. He likes science a lot!” Kinoshita grins. “He told me the cutest joke, asking if I was copper and tellurium, because I was cute! Get it? Like the elements?”

All four of the other second years stare at him for so long he wonders if they heard him.

“Wow,” Ennoshita says. “Nekoma’s captain is a big geek.”

“Who would’ve thought?” Noya hums.

“I don’t get what you’re all worried for,” Narita teases. “He’s dorky like you, probably likes science as much as you like cake.”

“Shut up! He was really cute when he said it!” Kinoshita puffs, crossing his arms.

“I hope you realized then and there that he liked you,” Ennoshita says.

“I’m sure Hisashi did!” Noya laughs. “Dropping the geeky science pick-up lines.”

Kinoshita did not realize Kuroo flirted with him until he confessed minutes before the bus ride; but he’ll keep that tidbit to himself.

“Don’t worry so much about it, you won’t enjoy the journey in that case,” Ennoshita says, nuzzling against his blanket. “But you’re a catch, Hisashi. He’s lucky to have you.”

“Yeah!” Tanaka agrees, nodding his head. “Don’t worry. We’ll beat him up too if we have to!”

“That’s not necessary!” Kinoshita nearly screeches. He doesn't want his boyfriend beaten up. Wait, are they boyfriends or ‘more than friends?’ Why didn’t he think to ask Kuroo before they parted for their busses?

_ Bzzzz. _

He jolts when his phone goes off. “It’s Kuroo-san!” he cheers, picking up his phone and nearly dropping it on the floor in his haste.

_ From: Kuroo Tetsurou _

_ Hey Kino! I can call you that, right? _

Kinoshita grins widely. He’s been doing a lot of that over the training camp. 

_ To Kuroo Tetsurou: _

_ Yeah, you can. I have homework when I return home, but maybe tomorrow we could Skype after volleyball practice? _

Is that too forward? Maybe they should’ve sent cat memes back and forth until the older one brought up something outside of text messages.

_ From Kuroo Tetsurou: _

_ That’d be great! I have a bunch of stuff to ask you. _

_ To get to know you! Shit, that sounded bad. _

Kinoshita giggles and sends a laughing cat gif back to ease his embarrassment.

Maybe his friends are right, there isn’t anything to worry about.


End file.
